noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Lunark
Urne and Mirai are dispatched by Maduke to apprehend those who destroyed his Castle. They encounter Lunark and M-21. Prologue Lunark returns to the werewolf territory with Muzaka to rescue Kentas and Garda. Rai and Frankenstein accompany them after learning that M-21 is being used as an experiment specimen by the werewolves. Upon reaching their destination, Lunark sets out to find Kentas whilst Muzaka undertakes to face the rest. She finds M-21 in Ignes Kravei's custody and sets him free. A brief battle ensues between Lunark and Ignes. The latter withdraws after learning that the Noblesse is in the vicinity. However, Lunark and M-21 are confronted by Urne and Mirai shortly thereafter. The twins urge Lunark to surrender and accept her punishment. Lunark decides to comply in order to afford Muzaka, time to rescue Kentas and Garda. She asks the twins to let M-21 go prompting Urne to attack M-21. To their surprise, Lunark blocks the attack. Battle Summary Lunark asks M-21 to explain the situation to Frankenstein hinting that she may not survive. Mirai steps forward to fight Lunark but the latter transforms and lets out a powerful slash, indicating her intention to fight both of them. She provokes them further by saying that fighting just one would be a boring affair. The twins transform to fight back. The three engage in close combat mid-air as Lunark fights off their kicks and punches. Even 2-on-1, they appear to be evenly matched; after a few fruitless clashes, Lunark concludes that she must end the fight quickly. She leaps forward with a wolf-shaped cloud of aura, and the twins meet it with one of their own. The ensuing explosion takes out large parts of the landscape below them, sending trees and rocks flying. The three land, and while Lunark has minor injuries, it is revealed that Lunark's attack has ruined both of the twins' arms. They express respect for Lunark's power, despite her lack of physical enhancements; Lunark taunts them by replying that she's been training instead of wasting time with that. However, despite Lunark's strength, Mirai and Urne's enhanced regenerative abilities allow them to instantly heal their wounds. Once this is revealed, Lunark begins to worry she might not be able to beat both of them by herself. Despite that, she continues to belittle the two of them for being too weak to take her on one-on-one, provoking an angry attack. As they close in on her, she expresses regret that she hadn't been able to fight them alone. Suddenly, without warning, a mysterious attack drives the twins back. To everyone's shock, M-21, who had appeared to be severely injured, flies in out of nowhere and begins to fight Urne. Lunark berates him for missing his chance to escape, but grudgingly accepts his help and engages Mirai while her sister is distracted. Aftermath M-21 is overwhelmed by Urne, however before she can kill him, he is rescued by the RK and so begins their battle. Juraki steps in to save Mirai after she is almost killed by Lunark and takes over the fight. Image Gallery PicsArt 06-16-09.45.25.jpg|Urne gets ready to kill M-21. PicsArt 06-16-09.49.41.jpg|Lunark is angry. ML451.png|Lunark blocks Urne's attack. 451.JPG|Lunark protects M-21. L&M-21 vs UM453-1.png|Lunark attacks the twins. L&M-21 vs UM453-2.png|The twins fight back. She-wolves 453 .png|Lunark and the twins use their ultimate attacks. L&M-21 vs UM453-3.png|M-21 helps Lunark and battles Urne. L&M-21 vs UM453-4.png|Lunark overpowers Mirai. Mirai453(1).png|Lunark about to defeat Mirai. 453.JPG|Juraki protects Mirai. Urne kicks M-21(453).png|Urne kicks M-21. M-21crashes453.png|M-21 crashes. 453-3.JPG|Urne about to kill M-21. 453-1.JPG|RK intervene.